


CHIMERA: Project Start

by RogueHydraAgent (Icarius51)



Series: CHIMERA [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Coulson is still in charge., Dead Hydra, Human Experimentation, Mental Instability, Multi, Nick Joined shield again., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Red Room, SHIELDS still around, Tags May Change, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarius51/pseuds/RogueHydraAgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD fell, but it came back fast, stabilizing before it was too far gone. Fury kept it up and purged Hydra with extreme prejudice.<br/>This is when Hydra began to terminate some of its lesser projects, cutting them away in order to Stay consolidated enough to repel SHIELD.</p><p>One of the Programs had an objection.</p><p>Six months later, SHIELD has been tracking a strange person across the world, From Russia to the US. He leaves nothing but smoldering ruins and destroyed Hydra Operations in his wake.</p><p>This is his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spy's Versus Spy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel story, and i'm really excited. I hope you like it!  
> \----------------------------------------  
> What happens when Hydra has to cut off a head and the Head objects? You get a some interesting side effects.

"In the last six months, this mother-fucker has gone through Russia, China and both Korea’s, apparently stopped in Japan long enough to destroy a Hydra facility, and then showed up in San Francisco. Since then he's been making his way across the goddamn United States, despite us attempting to catch him over 40 times. He's avoided checkpoints, lost tails, countered camera surveillance, avoided capture multiple times, which also has ended up with a dozen of my best field agents tied up in a motherfucking heap in the middle of Seattle. So, I've decided that its time to give my two top agents a try."  
Nick Fury stood behind his desk, his best “I hate you but I need you”' glare on his face as he looked at Clint and Natasha.

"Do you have any current leads sir?" Natasha was being formal, standing at attention across the table from Fury, but Clint looked bored, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, and maybe a name and picture?"

Fury pulled out a folder from his desk, almost an inch thick, embossed with the SHIELD Logo. It had the word 'Adapt' on it.  
"We've taken to calling him Adapt, but as far as we know, his first name is Chance. No last name, no history, no credit score. How he managed to cross the ocean is unknown to us, as well as his current location, where he comes from, or if he's even a meta-human or mutant."

“So you know absolutely nothing then."

"Do not back talk me here, Agent Barton. This fucker has been one of SHIELD's top targets for half a year, and right now we only have one solid lead. We do have several pictures of him though." Fury pulled out a set photo, obviously from security camera’s judging by the angles and quality, of a young man, about 18-20, walking down the street. He had short and dark unruly hair, sunglasses, and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, as well as several pouches at his waist, none too big but plenty of them to hide things in. He also, as Clint noticed with a shock, was covered in blood in one of them, large red splotches that ran up his arms and across his pants..

"What happened before this photo was taken?" He asked, voice calm while his mind raced through scenarios for explanations, most involved murder of some variety.

"We don't know. This is the only picture from that location, but all reports say less than 10 minutes before he was clean, and half an hour later he was wearing different clothes. We think he burned the bloodied ones."

Natasha picked up the files and began flipping through them, noting the authors of each report.  
"Wait, he escaped Agent Coulson's Team?"

"Yes, he managed to escape them. He also managed to disable their stealth systems, and break their best security. He then stole a radar jammer, which he left, activated, taped on top of the Bus, as well as stealing a bunch of field equipment."

Clint and Natasha looked up.  
"Who the fuck is this guy?"

\----------------------

"This guy," as it turned out, was indeed named Chance. 

And he was currently pissed off at the local mob in a small town in the middle of Kansas, and vice-versa. Though considering he just burned down their drug operation with a carefully placed Molotov Cocktail, perhaps they had a good reason.

"Shit" He muttered as he drove down the freeway in a car that definitely wasn't his, an old truck he had hijacked less than half an hour ago. He was currently driving with one hand, The car moving much faster than the posted limit, while with the other he was stitching up a short slash along his side, trying to take care of it now so it wouldn't get bigger. The med-kit from his bag sat open next to him.

He was also trying to avoid the occasional gun shot that came from the black truck behind him, you know, the one filled with angry mobsters. Luckily they were shit shots, and he was a good driver. He glanced down and saw he was done with the stitches and pulled out the pair of kitchen scissors he had grabbed, cutting the thread and tying it down. 

At least that would be okay for now.

Reaching down, he grabbed the Uzi (also stolen, but this time from the guy who tried to knife him earlier.) and smashed the back window of the truck. using the gun to clear away the tempered glass so he could see, he braced himself a bit and aimed, it took a moment to use the rear view mirror to keep track of the other truck, which was, once again, shooting at him. He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, the recoil shaking his arm and hurting his elbow as he held the awkward firing position, watching through the mirror as a line of bullets traced across the window-shield of the mobsters truck sending it swerving and then flipping. Apparently he had hit the driver.

"Fucking OW." He said, dropping the gun onto the passengers seat and shaking his hand, flexing his cramped fingers. He hated guns like the Uzi, no reliable aim, too much recoil, no good sights. He preferred handguns or rifles any day of the week. Hell, even shotguns were better, but the Uzi was all he had gotten a chance to grab.

He drove east, the direction he had been heading for close to 4 months now, ever since he reached America. He veered north again at a fork in the road. 

"Boston… Boston… how the fuck do i get to boston from Kansas….." He said, pulling out the road map in the glove box and checking directions. He looked back up when he heard the truck began to rattle.

"Damn it. I need a better car."

\-----------------------

"Agents, we have a new lead." The data analyst that called them up was young but calm, he knew his job well and was liked by Clint for being to the point.

"Where." Natasha was to the point as well.

"Kansas, We just received reports that a local drug gang had their operation burned to the ground, and there was a high-speed car chase going East that ended with a flipped car of mobsters and reports of a teen driving a truck east, going fast."

"Bring me a map of where the fight happened, and we'll go from there." Clint was already pulling up the cars description on his stark phone.

The tech nodded and proceeded to give them the notes and report of the incident.

\------------------------

As it turns out, getting another car was pretty easy to do. He crossed out of Kansas state limits into Missouri driving a Ford Nova, an old muscle car with a rusty red paint job. The truck was left burning in a parking lot next to where he stole the Nova. He had wrapped his side from the knife wound, but his face still grimaced when he moved wrong. He pulled into a Starbucks and ordered a cappuccino, drinking it slowly as he looked at the local newspaper.

He was dressed in a black band t-shirt, jeans, and a denim jacket, and with his hair tucked under a black beanie, he looked like your normal 18 year old punk. He noticed there were a group of cops sitting across the cafe from him talking loud and clear, or loud enough for him to hear anyway.

"-Listen I'm just saying that those government types were asking too many question for my taste."

"Come off it Dave, there no harm in them looking for a kid yeah? He's probably a runaway or some sort of thief."

He kept his face calm but he worried. He didn't like coincidences, it turned out to be detrimental more than not. He finished his coffee, taking care to keep his black aviators low, covering his eyes better. The bag he had was clean, but he had the ICER he stole from SHIELD tied under his arm. He was careful and finished up, paying in cash before he left. Unfortunately as he reached the door he almost collided with a cop, who stepped around the corner on his way in, the smaller teen stumbling to the side.

And as the man reached a hand out to steady him, he placed his hand on his side.

......On top of the ICER.

"Fucking hell." Was all chance said, before getting ready to fight.

\----------------

Clint and Natasha pulled up to the Starbucks less than two hours later, looking at the carnage with trained eyes.

The front window was shattered, glass spilling across the ground from the frame. There was a marker indicating that an unconscious officer had lain there, but inside was worse. Apparently Chance had taken upon himself to knock out all of the witnesses, including 4 cops, the Barista, 3 civilians, and an ex-marine. He had left 300 bucks on the counter with a note saying "tip" (which Clint found hilarious, barely stifling his grin when he saw the post-it note.) but more importantly, all the security footage from the back room had been ripped out, the camera shot with a handgun, and multiple handcuffs, 3 handguns, and a variety of medical supplies reported missing (most of which were in the police cars at the time of the fight according to the cops.) the only injury was the thrown cop, who had suffered a minor concussion when his head landed on the side walk, the rest had been hit by an ICER.

The barista, when she came around, had mentioned there was a red muscle car out front the kid had arrived in, which was nowhere to be seen when they showed up. A quick check of the other cameras on the street showed that the car had been heading east out of town.

The agents followed suit, driving fast as they could, which was far faster than the legal limit, driving their SHIELD issue SUV.

_______________

Chance was pissed off. He could have left except the damn cop had started drawing his gun, and he'd had to act.

He was in the muscle car, immensely glad for the cars speed and its power. He was no longer in Missouri having crossed into the state of Illinois, and was almost to Indiana when the black SUV showed up in his rear-view mirror. Glancing back he saw the SHIELD insignia across the hood.

"are you SHIELD or Hydra.... Fuck." he looked to his side, where the bag was sitting. He knew he had food for 2 days, 3 handguns with almost 100 rounds of ammo, and the ICER, which had 4 shots left. There was also his (newly expanded) med-kit, and a couple maps he picked up from the last gas station he stopped by. Looking back, the SUV was getting closer, though he couldn't see through the tinted windshield at the drivers.

He sped up, shifting to a higher gear, all pretense of keeping the speed limit vanishing.

The SUV followed suit.

\-----------------

Natasha was driving as they pulled up on the red muscle car. While Clint rolled down the window, pulling up an ICER rifle. As well as some interesting Stark tech that is suppose to stop cars, known as a disruptor launcher, it fired a small metal disk that would attach to the car before sending a string electromagnetic charge through it, disrupting all of the electronics, and stalling the engine out.

It just had to touch the car.

Clint climbed half out the Window, while Natasha sped up, trying to get close. Chance was swerving a bit, going into a sort of serpentine to cause issues for the agents. Natasha remained calm and Clint took aim, Firing the device from it specialized launcher.

That's when things got crazy.

The second he saw that Clint was ready to fire, Chance jerked the wheel sending the muscle car into a spin, reaching down and grabbing a handgun he reflexively aimed and fired out of the passenger window twice as the car spun around. The first shot targeting the already deployed device device and winging it, sending it ricocheting off the side of the road, the car kept spinning swerving a bit as it resumed speeding forward. Clint was surprised, and was even more surprised when the tech launcher in his hand seemed to shatter, having been shot by Chance.

"Shit, the launcher is a bust!" Clint yelled over his ear piece, letting Natasha know. She grimaced and sped up again, trying to ram the muscle car off the road, while Clint slid back Into the car looking with some level of respect at the accuracy of the shot that disabled the Launcher.

"So, this kid is either skilled, or really lucky. I'm going with skilled." Natasha nodded in agreement and slammed the bumper into the rear of the muscle car. They were approaching an overpass over an access road, and the muscle car was not in good shape, the trunk starting to open and close when they rammed the car.

\------------

Chance was really getting worried. First off, he had to lose these agents, and normally it was under much better circumstances, like in a city. 

He was watching the action, and since they hadn't shot anything since they tried to use the disruptor launcher (Stark tech, good but not bullet proof thankfully) he had a moment to think it through.

The overpass would be the best bet for making a flashy, but efficient getaway, he just needed to time it right, and hope nothing went wrong once he was off. He glanced at the map spread out nearby before stuffing it into the bag, and saw that a small town was off the road 20 miles away. If needed he could make it there. But he knew there was another option even closer, though it would be more dangerous. He gathered up the bag and slung it around him, cinching it tight as he made sure he was buckled to the car.

"Time to leave."

The cars were going up the overpass now, and with a sharp breath to steady himself, he jerked the steering wheel.

The car swerved to the side, starting to skid and spin while Chance jerked the wheel the other way, using the momentum to start flipping the car, heading straight for the railing that overlooked the access road. With a smashing sound worthy of the Hulk, the passengers side of the car crumpled against the railing, while the rest of the car rotated upside down, before falling off the overpass, the car smashing heavily on its wheels and the airbags exploding.

Within seconds of the landing, Chance, slightly dazed from the impact but having braced himself for the worst of it, shouldered the door open and got out, beginning to jog into the woods next to the access road for cover. Glancing up at the evening sun to orient himself, he took off, sprinting to gain some cover.

\----------

Natasha stopped the car on the overpass, both agents watching with a level of respect, though Natasha hid hers, at the way the kid escaped the car chase. 

"Nice to know the kids a bad-ass, Lets go." Clint said, opening his door and pulling out two ICER assault rifles, and his bow.

They ran and jumped off the overpass, the drop was only about 12 feet, but they used the crashed car to cut that to 8, a much more manageable drop, and took off after the kid.

\----------------

Chance was keeping a steady loping jog now, not running, but moving fast enough to cover ground quickly. He could hear the agents behind him, never too far behind, but always far enough to keep them from getting visual.

"Alright, that should be about 5 miles so now I just need to find..... That."

he ran up to a small grassy hill, which he could barely see through the trees, but which he knew housed a Hydra base, one of the ones they still had active.

How he knew this? well... That's a long story.

He reached the top of the hill, and pulled out a handgun, before kicking in a small lock open on what appeared to be a simple wooden hunting shack. He saw that the agents had reached the base of the hill, and slowed, weapons, both ICERS it looked like, were at the ready. He began to kick over the furniture, finally finding a dresser he couldn't move, which he opened and began to search. He could hear the footsteps of the agents as they came to the door, both muttering softly as they turned got ready to breach.

That's when he managed to open the door into the hydra facility, hand instantly coming up in smooth and seamless motion and shooting the surprised guard who stood there, the crimson of her blood coating the walls around where her head use to be.

And then Chance was running, snagging the fallen guards assault rifle in his left hand as he ran forward, skipping the short latter and using the dead guards body as a dismount pad.

\----------

"This is new." Clint said, pausing to look into the closet, the back of which was apparently short sharp staircase that lead into what appeared to be a hydra facility, an occupied one.

"lets hurry." natasha said, seeing the corpse of that first guard, and hearing faint bursts of gunfire down the hall.

\---------------

Chance was having a rather hard time keeping track of how many he killed, but he ran on, the guns were both empty in less then three rooms into the facility, but he had corrected that by snagging a second assault rifle, as well as a few grenades, bouncing them creatively around corners to clear the way. 

Thankfully, he reached his destination rather quick, the Central Control Center, cleaning the room out with several precise bursts of assault rifle fire, he locked the reinforced door, the metal seams sealing just as the agents rounded the corner to see him.

He recognized them, he had seen footage from new york, as well as reviewed info on them when he was being trained.

"huh. Black Widow and Hawkeye. Should I feel-"

\----------

"-honored?"

Natasha and Clint stood looking at the target. He looked younger in person. With a variety of small pale scars on his bare arms. His shirt was flecked with blood stains, with a larger damp spot on his side. His shoulder had been grazed by a stray bullet it seemed, but not enough for it to be more than a scar later..

The scary part was his expression. It was an expression was calmer than Coulson's usually pulled off. And that took either knowledge, or experience. juxtapose that with the blood and gore that coated his jacket, the punk rock look he pulled off so casually, and the still warm gun in his hand, and it was a scary sight.

"We have come to bring you into SHIELD custody." Natasha was tapping on the keypad by the door, trying to override it.

"C'mon kid, you're trapped." Clint was wary about that part of this. This kid wouldn't willingly back himself into a corner, not like this.

Stepping away from the door, Chance pushed a body away out from behind a computer console, sitting down and beginning to type away on the computer, the screen angled away.  
"Unfortunately, Agents, I don't trust you. But I'll answer some questions. Go on, ask." He grinned, his hands flying across the keyboard.

"I don't like this Nat..." Clint softly murmured, gaze flicking between the target and his partner.

"Where are you from."

"As far as I know? a Hydra facility in northern Russia, about 120 miles East from Moscow."  
The kid replied easily, his eyes flickering across the screen as he apparently read it, the distinctive sound of the backspace key being hit as he changed something.

"Nat....." Clint was being insistent now, looking around with an unnerved feeling.

"Are you a meta-human or Mutant?" Natasha kept asking questions, trying to gain as much info as possible.

"Neither. The scientists who ‘helped me’ called me an Augmented Human. What augments are a secret" He grinned up at them, and the screens of the other computers in the lab began to flicker, one-by-one slowly turning into fields of red scrolling letters. 

"Oh Shit...." Clint prepped to run, grabbing Nat's arm.

"What is your plan?" She called out, looking round as suddenly the facility began to shudder and shake, dust falling from the roof.

"Me? I'm burning off heads. How else do you kill a hydra?"  
He grinned, the console he was at ejecting out a sleek memory drive which he snagged before the computers began to spark and melt.  
"Also, i suggest you both run" he laughed turning and running for the far side of the lab, pushing hard against a section of the wall to open as he ran.

Clint and Natasha began to retrace their steps out, Dodging live electrical wires and small explosions as they retraced their way to the surface, bursting out and across the top of the hill as it began to collapse in on itself.

"Do you think he escaped?" 

"I'm sure of it. In fact, look" Clint pointed across the crater of the facility, to where a small hydra jump jet seemed to burst from the ground. it was almost instantly launching away across the sky, oriented to the east, vanishing as it initiated Cloaking.

"Fury won't be happy." Clint noted, dusting off his clothes.

"No, He won't be." Natasha frowned,

\---------------------

Relaxing, Chance slumped back in his chair, flicking the switch for autopilot. looking around the cabin of the smaller personal escape jet. He knew that something like this was normally reserved for commanding officers who needed to escape. Walking around he found a duffel bag of clothes. Stripping off his shirt and jacket, he wrapped and restitched his wounds, tossing the ruined jacket and shirt into a corner. Scrounging around, he found a long leather jacket, Hydra issue, and grinned. “This could work.” With his knife he cut away the tags, pulled off the Hydra insignias and slid it and a black undershirt on.

“Now. Where are we going…..”  
He sat at the pilot's console, overlooking the various readouts and doing the math, pulling up a map as he plotted the course that would get him closest to boston.

“Fuck. I’ll have to land in Jersey. Great.” He sighed and slumped, hand running through his hair, mind already mapping out the city from what he knew, while he pulled up a live satellite feed.

“Just… great.”


	2. Avengers Vs Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance Has a Run in with the Avengers, and it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter took me a while to write, and then re write, and then scrap, and then write again.
> 
> yeah.....
> 
> anyway, due to some story changes, I've edited some of the tags to reflect story changes.

Chance was in the cockpit of the HYDRA escape jet, spicing the computer systems he had scavenged from the lab into the console, Swearing profusely until the computer gave a beep. with a grin he flipped a switch and saw that the wireless up-link was solid. typing quickly, he sent a message to an out of the way web site, routing it through several high security proxies he knew were unaffiliated with HYDRA or SHIELD.

>>PROJECT-WS2-MIA-LOG”Wandering Souls”

//CN: less than 3 hours from East coast, should arrive at end Destination 1 week pre-game Objective 82 cleared. Check in.

there was a pause as he waited for the reply, he pulled up the files from the secured hard drives as he waited, scrolling through sheets of inventory.

//IS: currently on coast north of Ireland, SC is with me. Shall remain local til pick up. objective 12 and 14 have been acquired.

//SP: currently with EG in Tokyo. Objectives close. plan to ready for pick up under 3 days. requesting files from 74/83/59 concerning projects KATANA-8 and REAPER-13.

//CN: Will send to Drop off Point A-6-N

//SP:Please and thank you.

//SL: target 12 destroyed and Proceeding to secure Transport shall arrive with TR at End Dest. in 5 days.

//CN: Good. Maintain silence. /Burn/

//SL:/Burn/

//SP:/Burn/

//EG: /Burn/

Chance closed the messenger, before scrubbing the information the best he could. he expected that it was possible hydra or shield was reading the messages. in fact, he sort of expected it. he pulled the files off the hard drive and pulled out a Smartphone, the wireless capabilities handicapped for security, before plugging it in, bringing up another 2 terabytes of raw files and data, he congregated, and then ran several searches, pulling up the necessary files before uploading them to a fake website. he kept the connection open, watching as the files vanished in quick succession. 

Satisfied, he closed down the computer system, transferring all the data to the phone while he uploaded several viruses to the hard drive, making it a high level Trojan horse.

“Alright. Time for some shut eye.”  
he fiddled with his watch, giving him a 2 hour count down, before sitting back and closing his eyes, going quickly into a sleeping state.

\-----------------------------------------

Fury glared at the video feed of the two specialists of STRIKE Team Delta.  
“You lost Him?”

Clint Grimaced. “well….. more like he led us into a HYDRA Base and stole their escape pod….That's not better, is it.”

“No, Agent Barton, It is not. I Believe its Time I take Drastic Measures. I’m calling in the avengers. I want him brought in. Now.”

\-----------------------------------------

“Hey, hows it going Agent? i heard Fury took back a high rank in the New SHIELD? Wait, you’re still Director, right?” Tony Stark chatted at the Video feed of the balding suited man.

“Its going quite well Mr. Stark, And yes, i Am still Director of Shield. Mr. Fury has taken the position of Deputy Director of Field Operations for now.” Agent- No, Director Coulson smiled at Stark, watching over the video link as the inventor adjusted the Iron Man gauntlet on his left hand, flexing his fingers carefully.

“Cool. So whats with the call? I presume you need me to assist you with something? What is it? new Quinjets? funding? A better Helicarrier?” 

“Not quite. I’m sending you the file on someone. We want him Brought in for questioning. Fury’s Idea.”

“.....this is quite the file. He got the Jump on your team?”

Coulson let out a long suffering sigh. “unfortunately.”

“I’ll get on it. and i’ll tell the others.”

“Thanks Stark.”

“No problem Agent….. he he. Duct tape. I like this guy.”

Coulson sighed again, before ending the call.

\-----------------------------------

Chance Woke up with half an hour to landing, and prepared himself. he had several thousand dollars of drug money (thanks Kansas) and a handgun, but the fight at the base had depleted him to only 4 clips of ammo. his maps were worthless for the area, as they detailed mid east US, and stopped around DC.

so, shopping list. he needed new clothes, preferably fitting and clean. he needed a multitool, a laptop, some basic electronics, a knife, some food, and preferably another weapon of some type.

Pulling up the computer console again, he scrolled through local maps of Jersey city, those of Manhattan, and up to Boston, quickly memorizing them. 

“hmm…. score. Thank god for thrift stores and hipsters.” he muttered, stuffing his stuff ion his bag, grimacing at a bullet hole in it, as well as some nasty red stains.

he needed a new bag as well.

\-----------------------------------

Tony stood eating blueberries, looking at the feeds Jarvis was running though ins search for the hydra jump jet, or for the mysterious “Chance” over the city's CCTV feeds he was limiting his current field of searching to the states of New York, Pennsylvania, Boston, Delaware, Massachusetts and Jersey.

Steve Rogers, also know as Captain America, was talking to Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes about something, Probably hashing out rough battle plans based off the File they had on Chance, and the Assassin Twins Natasha and Clint were Inbound on a Quinjet.

“Sir, I believe I've identified a potential confirmation on the target. He appears to be landing in Jersey City.” Jarvis interrupted his thoughts. 

“Bring it up J. Show me the Scan”

“Of course sir” the information revealed that a rather well cloaked moving target was indeed landing on an abandoned construction site near the shore of the Hudson. 

“Get me Visuals Jarv, and reroute the Assassin Crew To meet up with us.” he turned away.  
“Yo, Guys, We've got a hit. its over in Jersey City. Lets move.”

the four men nodded and geared up.

\----------------------------

The moment the HYDRA jet landed, Chance bolted, running out the still opening hatch and down the stairwell of the construction site, taking the steps 3 at a time and jumping the last flight to land crouched. He ran to the street and merged with traffic, pulling his hat down low and steadying his pace. heading towards the nearest of the stores on his checklist, a thrift store several blocks away. 

\-----------------------------

Iron man landed with a thud on the roof of the construction building, falcon joining him.

“well, we found the Jump jet, but it looks like he’s long gone.” Falcon commented, glancing around the inside of the jet. it was rather spartan, but that made sense for an escape pod.

“Yep. Jarvis any luck getting a picture of him?” Tony said, crouching to look at the hardwired and rigged computer console with a level of respect, it was plugged into a crappy cell phone for internet signal. his scanners also picked up a couple dark flecks of blood on the console, and a larger streak on the chair.

 

 _”Sir, I have managed to pull several images of the plane and its occupant landing, including one of his current attire. He headed Directly to the ground level and i am currently scanning the streets for him.”_ Jarvis‘s voice came over the Comms.

“Keep it up J. where are the others?”

_”Captain Rogers and company is currently crossing the bridge, though Master Barnes has gone ahead on a motorcycle. the quinjet is 23 minutes out.”_

\-------------------------

Chance grinned as he walked out of the thrift store, he had kept the leather long jacket, due to the cold weather, and had added a black turtle neck sweater, a better duffle bag, a pair of thicker military cargo jeans, and a solid belt to his outfit, as well as getting a new pair of sunglasses and a black scout cap.

The closest stop from here would be the hardware store a block away. With a quick pace he headed that way.

\--------------------------

James “Bucky” Barnes took up a perch on top of the tallest building in the neighborhood, dressed in a black windbreaker over the Stark Tech Body armor he wore, he set up his sniper rifle, a modified one loaded with a nonlethal tranquilizer round, and tuned into the Comm Chatter. “Jarvis, any locations?”

_“Mister Barnes, I believe he is currently in the area north of you within 4-6 blocks based on where i last saw him. he should be wearing a leather jacket, a black scout cap, and a pair of aviator sunglasses based on the camera of the thrift store he just left.”_

“Keep me updated.” Bucky said, adjusting the scope of the rifle for the range and getting comfortable. scanning the area slowly.

\-----------------------------

Now armed with a few more volatile and Versatile supplies in his bag, spray paint, wires, a small tool kit, a multitool, and several small bottles of cleaning chemicals, Chance began to jog towards his final destination. a Pawn Shop closer to the center of the neighborhood.

\---------------------------------

_”Gentlemen, I believe i have a location of Mister Chance, a CCTV camera just placed him inside of the Red and Black Pawn shop”_

“Got it” Captain america said. he was dressed simply. leather jacket, blue t-shirt, jeans. while Doctor banner was waiting in the car, looking over the information and helping Jarvis monitor comms. Stark had made him an armored undershirt, and a case to carry his shield when in plains clothes. it was strapped to his back and looked just like a backpack.

“Moving In”

\----------------------------------

Chance had a sword now. it was an Irish broadsword, and it came with a baldric for his back, which was nice, he spent a moment after he paid for it slinging it over his shoulder 

“so, how much for that dirt bike?”

“i’m asking 450.”

“and that helmet?”

“75”

“I’ll give you 500 for both of them.”

“Deal.”

He handed the balding man behind the counter his stack of 100’s, before taking the keys to the dirt bike and sliding on the black and silver helmet. when he walked outside, he glanced around. and saw the blond haired mass of muscle headed his way.

“Fuck.” he muttered, turning away calmly. he walked for the dirt bike, noticing the red and gold figure flying towards him from the other direction. “And Double Fuck.” cursing in several languages under his breath, he darted for the dirt bike.

\------------------------------

“He’s spotted me, Move in.” Steve yelled into the comm as he charged forward, seeing the helmeted figure leap on to a bright green and black dirt bike and kick it to life, the small motor roaring loudly as he glanced back, before gunning the throttle, pushing it into high gear, Steve charged after him on foot, gaining rapidly with his increased running speed and stamina, seeing Tony heading to cut the bike off.

\--------------------------------

Tony stark flew downward and planted himself directly in the path of the Dirt bike, bringing up his hands to fire a repulsor blast at the Dirt bike, aiming to blow him off the bike.

He wasn't expecting the kid to pope a wheel off the curb, onto a car, and to jump over the repulsor blasts, and to pull a Goddamn Sword from his back at the same time.

Adjusting his aim he fired a half dozen repulsor blasts, making the kid swerve and turn to avoid them, though every shit was closer than the last.

he braced for impact, crouching to grab the kid when he seemed to inevitably be set to crash into him.

\----------------------------------

Bucky saw with a degree of respect as the target skidded the bike into a sharp 90 degree turn and drove full speed down a back alley dodging iron mans grip by seconds and inches,

tracking him with the rifle he followed him down the alley.  
“He’s heading towards you Sam. take out the bike, And i’ll Knock him down.”

“Got it Buck.”

\--------------------------------------

Chance was Pissed off. he had a nice day shopping, he had supplies, he was planning to head to Boston on the dirt bike, then, of course, he has to deal with the rest of the fucking Avengers trying to catch him.

“fuck fuck fuck” Chance chanted under his breath as he drove  
he roared, jumping the bike over a short fence as he kept going forwards, popping form the mouth of the ally and skidding into another turn, glancing as he saw Captain America hot on his tail and Iron Man heading up, above the buildings.

Hitting the throttle he headed down the street, swerving around honking cars and slow trucks.

“PULL OVER” A voice yelled from besides him.

\---------------------------------------

Sam was Swooping low, flying to the side and above the kid on the dirt bike. with his new wings (thanks tony) he was faster than the suit was right now, and more agile.

“PULL OVER!” he yelled at the kid, receiving a quick glance in acknowledgement, before the kid slashed out with a sword, causing Sam to swerve away a bit.

“FINE BE THAT WAY.” he yelled, his guns flipping up to firing position as he took aim.

\-----------------------------------------

“Fuck.” seeing the guns come up, he weighed his options. and with a another muttered curse, this one in Irish, he hit the brakes and went into another skid, internally flinching as he pulled his stitches, and ground the bottom of the bikes gear shift along the grown, a short flash of spark coming off the metal.

The good thing is the surprised Falcon couldn’t stop that fast, meaning he would half to pull back and retry.

The bad thing is that Captain America was throwing his Shield at him, and it was heading straight for the bike.

leaping up he pushed off the shield and landed on the back of a box van, the shield ripping into his dirt bike and shredding the engine apart, sending the wreckage across the street. to land in a burning pile.  
reaching down he pulled the handgun into his left hand, facing towards the approaching captain. then he heard the distinctive sounds of Iron Man as he hovered behind him. 

“Drop it-”

\---------------------------

“-or I’ll Drop you” Tony said, Leveling the repulsor at the kids head.

The kid tilted his head to the side, probably eyeing tony in his armor through the corner of the helmets Visor.

“Jeez, so demanding.” the kid muttered audibly through the helmet, before he relaxed his grip letting the weapons clatter to the roof of the truck.

Wow. That's a lot of snark, Tony might have to keep this kid for himself. Maybe hire him to the Avengers or something, everyone else was recruiting it seemed.

The kid reached up and pulled off the helmet, dropping it to the ground as well, revealing the dark hair and a pair of Piercing blue eyes. he stepped forward and turned to the side, glancing over as Captain America jumped up to the top of the truck, shield in hand.

\----------------------------------

Bucky took a deep breath, almost a gasp as he saw the face of the kid in the scope. he hadn't looked at the pictures of him on file too much, but he suddenly recognized the kid. but from where? was it the soldier who recognized him? it wasn't James. Where did he see…

A phrase flashed through his mind, one number. two letters..

“WS2.” he muttered, thoughts of teenagers with weapons, training missions and a mess hall. 

mental evaluations. 

An introduction. 

_“This is #13, our best subject, and leader of our best team.”_

_“Pleasure to meet you Winter Soldier. Call me Chance.”_

The symbol on the wall. 

The marking on the older man’s uniform.

HYDRA.

Bucky took the shot, the needle popping out of the kids Chest. Over the comms he heard the kid swear loud and clear, and shouts of surprise from both Stark and Steve.

“Fucking Asshol-” the kid (no, not a kid, Chance was not a kid, by any standard) said before he keeled. Steve darted forwards and caught him before he could hit the ground, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, he got caught??? HYDRA? Who is chance? Whats happening in just over a week?
> 
> Who are the other People he messaged? what is going on around here?
> 
> What is WS2?
> 
> he he. >_> things are in motion. stay tuned!


	3. The Subjects VS. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance Is being held at the tower, and The Winter Soldier tries to remember him.
> 
> It doesn't end well for some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, QUICK NOTE, This is set about 2 months before AoU, and yes, i plan to fit this around that somewhat, why? because there's a distinct lack of a certain WINTER SOLDIER in that movie.
> 
> anyway, comment and review! i promise i'll read them.
> 
> Also, if you like Ex-Hydra teenage killing machines, you should check out the other fic in the series, "secondary Objectives" it provides Context for some of the characters, and its required reading for later works in this series..

The quinjet with Black Widow and Hawkeye arrived just in time to deliver an unconscious Chance to Avengers Tower, where he was imminently stripped of all his gear by Black Widow and stuck into the Hulk-Out room.

With Chance now secured, the Avengers gathered while Jarvis began to scan Chance. Bucky was standing in the corner, a knife spinning gracefully in his hand as he listened absentmindedly, the rest of the team were crowded behind Stark and Banner as they sorted through the holographic displays.

\--------------------------------

Bruce Banner was intrigued. The young man, Chance, was currently sleeping on a cot in the Hulk-out room, the most secure location in the tower. Tony had had Jarvis run several dozen scans over him, everything from blood work to brain activity. while Tony could get a general gist, Bruce was fascinated by the details.

“His brain is simply abnormal, look at the activity there, it has to be almost double the human norm, especially considering this.” Bruce said almost excitedly, pointing out several bright red spots on a brain scan. “his glands seem to be overdeveloped, likely producing massive amounts of adrenaline or dopamine on command, it’d be a natural response to pain and excitement. his bones seem reinforced somehow, and the scans of his muscle mass show there's way more Striation density compared to a normal person!” Banner was almost ranting at the Biological changes to the kid.

“So what, is he another super soldier? and if he is, where did he come from?” Steve asked, glancing up as Bucky walked out of the room, the knife in the wall where he stood moments ago.

“I’ve compared the changes between the serums used by both Project rebirth and Zola, and the traces for them aren’t there. so if this is a super soldier project, it’s much different from the ones we’ve seen before.” Stark answered. before frowning. and pulling up another scan, this one full body. with several quick keystrokes he highlighted a large portion of its surface.

“Hey, brucie, whats this? it looks like scar tissue, lots of it, but the age of it can’t be right.”

Bruce leaned in, tapping on a section of it.  
“you’re right, this scar tissue has to be at least,.... 7, 8 years old? maybe even 10? and look at this, he’s grown around it remarkably well, so he had to have had that when he was younger. and look at these muscles, the angles are all wrong, they should be smoother, and attach here, not here.”

Natasha paled almost imperceptibly and sat down.

“Children soldiers.” she whispered. the idea horrified her, bring back memories of ballet and the Red Room.

 

\----------------------------------

Bucky had retreated to the hulk out viewing room, still dressed in his battle armor, his metal arm flexing and clanking as he squeezed his fist open and closed in a slow pattern, another memory wormed its way to the surface while he watched the unconscious form of Chance lay on the floor of the room.

__  
“Good work squad, Hail Hydra.” the current handler,  
, spoke over the radio. 

_”Hail Hydra.” The Winter Soldier responded instinctively, the explosion claiming the jeep below them._

_“Why?” was the unexpected response from the kid sitting on the edge of the cliff, tossing a detonator back and forth in his hands. it was an easy mission, kill a drug dealer who was uncooperative with Hydra’s demands they had taken only a day to plan and execute. They had just watched the explosion of his jeep from where it was on the mountain road below them._

_“...I Don’t know.” The Winter Soldier was surprisingly unsure of himself., feeling a flicker of unease as the sliver of thought pushed past his programming. he had been out of the chair for almost a month, and he was being given a series of drugs to try and keep the programming intact, which were working rather well, as far as Hydra could tell._

_It really wasn’t._

_The kid looked up, piercing blue eyes meeting his._

_“I do.” the kid, no more than 13 or 14, stood up brushing off his jeans. “ And one day, That won’t be enough. Lets go, the rest of the squad is probably on the way back already.” he brushed past the Soldier, not scared, not respectful, just there._

_A moment later, The Soldier Followed._

Bucky strode out of the viewing room when the flashback ended, heading to his computer. He was going to do some research.

\--------------------------------------------------

Blinking, Chance woke up, mind parsing through the events that lead to him waking in this… Green Room, and it was literally green, a calming pistachio color. remembering the chase and subsequent capture from before he went unconscious, he expected it was in either Avenger Tower, or on some Shield base.

Breathing deeply he focused on his internal clock….. about noon? So that means he’s been out maybe half an hour maybe a bit longer.

That out of the way he glanced down, taking in the bandages over his wounds, the lack of a shirt, and the basic white shorts he wore. He had none of his equipment, and if it was Stark that held him, he’d probably found the phone and would try unlocking it soon.

good.

Taking in the room again, he saw the circular doorway, similar to a bank vault, and several small cameras in the corners, as well as the massive mirror, probably one way glass, to the side.

_Cool, you’re awake. Makes these Questions easier._

He recognized the voice easily. Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man. Well, Guess that clears up the where, it had to be Avengers Tower.

_” I’m sending in the Good captain to talk with you, and Brucie Bear to examine your wounds a little better. I advise against making Bruce or Capsicle angry.”_

Sighing he replied with his usual loud mouthed snark. “Well, Drat, there goes my plan C.” before laying back against the wall, breathing slowly.

\---------------------------------------

Natasha was wary of the entire situation. she had reviewed the video feeds Jarvis had taken regarding the capture, and the way Chance reacted was different than how he had reacted to the fight with both her and Clint in illinois. he had acted predictably, let himself be surrounded, had let them get close and acted recklessly. where was that planning? where was the insane maneuvers and the unorthodox skills. where was the surprise?

She looked up when Tony walked in, grabbing the phone and the hard drive from among the various equipment on the table. “I’ll get to work decoding these as the others are interrogating him.” She nodded in a silent response as he left for his lab. Pulling up the feeds of the Hulk room, she watched as Bruce and Steve talked to the kid.

\----------------------------

“Lets start simple. what’s your name?” Steve sat in a chair he had pulled into the room, looking at the person who sat before him. while Bruce stood in the corner with a tablet, watching readings of the kids body as the room kept scanning him.

“Hmm… Don’t remember. But, you can call me Chance, nearly everyone does.” the boy grinned sardonically.

“alright, Chance, how old are you?” 

“19 years old, or so i’m told. i’ve learned to question that.”

Steve was curious. the kid was being remarkably forthright about this. “okay, now let try something more serious. where were you born?”

 

“Ah, that i don’t know. i never got a good answer, orphan and such, i would presume London,. since that's the first place i can remember” Chance tossed out calmly.

“you’re an orphan?” Steve asked, surprised at the information.

“Oh yes, and i met a lot of other orphans were i was. it came with the territory.” at this Chance let loose a grin, it seemed a mix of anger and hatred, with a healthy dose of pride.

“And where was that?”

 _”WS2”_ Steve practically bolted upright as looked at the mirror, watching as it shimmered to reveal Bucky standing there with a serious look on his face.

“Hey Winter, I wondered if you remembered me. it’s been a few years after all, since before the last time you got wiped, yeah?” Chance was grinning at Bucky from where he sat against the wall, “what’d you remember, China? Madagascar? or maybe it was Iran, or Syria, or Nepal? any of these ring a bell?”

\---------------------------

Bucky stood looking through the Glass, flinching as with each place that Chance named, it brought a flash of memories.

China, the exploding truck and the off hand comment

Madagascar, eliminating a small army of mercenaries protecting a diplomat.

Iran, a military convoy, firing a missile to help out local rebels.

Syria, setting bombs in a small town and blowing it sky high

Nepal, an explosion causing an avalanche.

“Yes.” he replied. “i remember. but i have a question for you. why are you here?”

Steve was looking increasingly concerned.

“Buck-”

“good question bossman, the answer?” Chance looked up at the light in the room. “ Supplies.”

Bruce looked up questioningly, and steve matched his expression. “Supplies?”

Chance grinned. “Stark industries has recently been researching recovered Hydra tech, Correct? Well, I need several pieces i know you have, they’re going to be useful later. Also, I don’t plan on staying. I have jobs to do, Hydra’s to burn. Same old same old.” Chance slowly stood up, stretching slightly, captain america and Doctor Banner both tensing and stepping back.

\---------------------------------

Tony plugged in the hard drive first, figuring the basic firewall jarvis jarvis threw up would block any Hydra Virus.

He was Wrong.

\-------------------------------

half a world away, a young asian man, with bright electric blue/black hair, a cybernetic eye, and a quite powerful laptop opened a connection with the tower, unleashing a veritable horde of viruses and false code into the tower systems, avoiding jarvis to attack the towers infrastructure and security directly. he almost laughed at the ease he circumvented the base firewall, and he avoided the other firewalls entirely, aiming to simply attack the systems themselves.

\--------------------------------

The Avengers all froze and looked up when the lights through Stark tower flickered, before turning off, the locks opening automatically, and the arrays of security sensors shutting off. Jarvis, thankfully, was on top of it, and had sequestered himself from the virus and stayed perfectly fine. as such, he was able to use the speaker system.

“Attention, there is a security breach, all non-avengers personnel please exit the building.”

By Jarvis’s calculations he would have control of the tower’s system and have the viruses decommissioned and saved in a secure file in less than 5 minutes, getting the other hacker out of the system would likely be almost as time consuming.

However, Jarvis knew exactly how much could happen in 5 minutes.

\---------------------

Hawkeye was eating cereal with Thor and Sam in the penthouse kitchen when everything went dark, immediately he swore and stood up, grabbing his sidearm and running for the stairs, Thor hot on his trail with Mjolnir out and ready, Sam running to the roof to get his wings.

\----------------------

By the time the first light flicker had ended, Black Widow was already moving. she had a good idea how he would get out, and immediately moved to intercept.

\---------------------

Tony was frantically trying to help Jarvis override the Virus Horde’s control on the tower with his phone as he walk/ran towards the main computer system, where he could quarantine the tower from the hacker by taking its wireless down.

\------------------

Bucky, Steve, and Bruce were all caught off guard, but Chance wasn’t. with a smooth leap,he was past the captain, stepping past Bruce and grabbing the tablet from his hands as he ran, pushing through the newly unlocked door and ignoring the shouts of surprise from the people behind him, his eyes were already dilating to take in more light, the bright blue color seeming to lighten towards green as he ran, letting him see the tower in shades of grey and blue shadows, flipping the tablet to life as he sent a single message out. before he tossed it aside, the message still on the screen.

//Avengers Tower, roof. 4 minutes. send single transport, - 13

\-------------------

In Boston, a grizzled old man grunted as he looked at his phone.

“Damnation Kid, what the hell are ye getting into now?”

Netherless he quickly went to a workbench, and pulled up a holographic interface, punching in the coordinates and sending the sled of his to the roof of the Avengers tower. this took 30 seconds.

It would be there in 3 minutes.

\----------------------

Bucky stormed out of the observation room, seeing the form of Chance running down the hall.

Bucky took off in pursuit, his footsteps heavy and determined as he chased after him.

\-------------------------

Chance heard the towers speakers crackle before a voice in quick lowbrow Japanese began talking through it.  
_[“Yo, Chance, Its Spark. you have five minutes, stairs to the north, your stuff is one floor up, center room. Target is three floors above that, move your ass.”]_

[“got it, try and clear a path”] he yelled back in equally quick Japanese, knowing that Spark would pick up his voice.

Quickening his pace he entered the secondary stairwell, and climbed the stairs 3 at a time, making it to the next floor in under 10 seconds, slamming through the door just as the Winter soldier stormed into the stairs from the lower floor. he saw the work table covered in equipment through the glass walls, and made a break for it, smashing through 2 of the walls without stopping to grab both his jacket and his bag, shoving the rest if his supplies in there haphazardly before taking off again, heading for the far staircase, shrugging his jacket on.

\-------------

Bucky slammed out of the stairwell at a reckless pace, smashing through glass walls with the metal arm as he headed straight for the running form of Chance. Apparently Chance had other ideas because he reached into the bag and yanked out a handgun, firing back at Bucky with enough accuracy he had to take cover behind a pillar. glancing out he saw him run into the second stair well.

“Agent 13, STOP!” he shouted, causing Chance to glance back before he kept running

He took off after him again, swearing in low vicious Russian as he saw the indicator on the electronic lock shift from green to red, locking the door. reaching it he began to hammer it with his fist. it would take a minute to break it down at this rate.

\-----------------------------------

Spark muttered a curse as he tried to fight off Jarvis’s counter hacking as well as trying to both lock-down the more populated sections of the tower while leaving a clear path for Chance to take.

Tapping his mute button he spoke into the mic again.

\---------------------------------

_[“We have an issue, Thor and Hawkeye are heading down the same staircase you're heading up, i can’t redirect them, so you better get to the door first.]_

Chance stopped going up the stairs in favor of kicking of the railing into a series of jumps and flips up the inside of the stairwell, making it two of the three floors before he glanced up to see Hawkeye take aim from a half dozen floors up. with a grunt he threw himself to a landing before running back up the stairs towards the door to the Labs.

Thats when he heard a crash and saw a heavy hammer, more like a block of solid metal, go crashing past him, making him flinch. With a jump over a now crumbling step, he landed and shoved his way past the door into the R&D department, the door clicking locked behind him. 

“c’mon…. where's….. Bingo.” he ran over to a storage room and kicked the door to reveal a large room of boxes and shelves, many half finished and broken devices organized on them, many of them with Hydra Insignia’s. He looked around carefully, before darting forward and grabbing what looked like a walkman off of a shelf, shoving it into his bag, before turning and grabbing a larger black case with a shoulder strap which he slung across his back, next to the duffle bag. taking one last glance he grabbed a pair of boots similar to those for the ironman suit, except with a much less flamboyant color style, shoving them into the duffle bag before he stepped back into the labs, heading for the main staircase again. he was halfway there before the door to the secondary staircase exploded inwards.

Thor, Hawkeye, and The Winter Soldier stormed in. 

Making a split second decision, Chance altered course, heading for the main elevator shaft, releasing the now empty clip from his gun as he ran, letting it clatter to the ground as Hawkeye fired after him, missing by only a hairs breath, and even grazing him in the shoulder with a shot before he made it around the edge of the elevator column in the middle of the room. taking a second he reloaded, listening to the sound of the three Avengers moving closer.

[“Spark, open the Elevator Shaft!”]

[“Confirmed”]

Tensing, he slid out with a sharp motion, firing at the three of them and tagging Clint in the left arm, before pushing his way into the elevator shaft, landing on the top of the Elevator which was moving up the shaft below him, the doors were sliding shut when he saw the metal fist of the Winter Soldier and the massive hands of Thor grab it, fighting the mechanics, he lost sight of them as the elevator sped up heading up towards the top floors.

_“This is as close as you can get so far. roof access is down the next hallway, take a right. Shit there goes camera fe-"]_

Chance nodded, even though Spark couldn't see it. and when the door opened, he leapt out of it standing just above the penthouse floors, in a maintenance level illuminated by red emergency lights. he jogged down the hall, but came to a dead stop once he rounded the corner. 

Black widow was waiting for him at the end of the hallway, just before the roof access ladder, fully suited in her skintight catsuit and armed to the teeth.

“трахнуть мою жизнь.” he muttered, Switching to Russian.

\---------------------

The lights had been out for 4 minutes 53 seconds.

At 4 minutes 54 seconds, they flickered back on.

at 5 minutes 2 seconds Black Widow and Chance began to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Russian says "Fuck My Life".


End file.
